


Test Drive

by Julia_Fractal



Series: Daredevil & Defenders Fics [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Elektra Plays the Role of Bond Girl, Elektra is Really Good at One Handed Driving, Episode: s02e05 Kinbaku, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femme Fatale, First Time, Humor, Missing Scene, Sex while driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Fractal/pseuds/Julia_Fractal
Summary: *~*~*"Let’s go, Matthew,” Elektra says after downing his drink in one long swallow.It’s a command, an invitation, and a challenge rolled into one, and Matt is happy to accept.*On the night of their first meeting, Elektra takes Matt for one hell of a ride.  Car sex, dangerous driving, and unexpected shenanigans ensue!*~*~*





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/gifts), [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> Thanks to significantowl and marmolita for inspiring me with their fics :)

 

 

 

 

**Columbia Law School Faculty Mixer  
Ten Years Ago**

“Let’s go, Matthew,” Elektra says after downing _his_ drink in one long swallow.

It’s a command, an invitation, and a challenge rolled into one, and Matt is happy to accept. His hand slides easily into the crook of her arm. She guides him skillfully through the crowded corridors of the faculty party, and Matt forgets to spare a thought for Foggy still waiting for him in the kitchen.

“Staircase coming up, five broad steps down.” Matt doesn’t really need the warning, but he appreciates how easily she takes his blindness in stride.

“Car’s on your left,” Elektra says, and they’re sliding into the soft leather seats of some luxury sports convertible. Probably a Maserati judging by the purring roar of the engine.

“Sounds expensive,” he quips, trying not to let his nerves show, “Is it yours?”

“It is until we get caught,” Elektra answers as she puts the car in gear.

 _'I’ve just met a Bond girl!'_ Matt thinks to himself as he settles into his seat.

They pull out into the street and minutes go by with only the purr of the engine and the wind in his hair. A few more minutes go by and Matt starts to get nervous. His alcohol-fueled bravado is quickly fading, and Matt has no idea what to do next.

He’s sitting in a stolen car, being driven God knows where by a gorgeous, exotic woman. This morning, if someone had told him how his evening would end, he’d have laughed them out of the room.

If he doesn’t think of something soon, she might just do that for him.

More minutes tick by and Elektra’s attention remains singularly focused on the road. Matt’s starting to feel like a shopping bag she forgot in the front seat.

Matt wipes his sweaty hands on his pant legs. Breathes deep, tries to relax, and racks his brain for anything to break the ice.

“So, where’s your accent from?” he finally manages.

“It’s mostly French,” she answers. “I just finished my law degree at Cambridge, so there’s probably a little British in there as well.”

“Oh, that’s…” whatever Matt is about to say evaporates as he feels Elektra’s hand on his thigh. Her long fingers start just above his knee, glide up his leg, and end right at his crotch.

Matt inhales sharply and resists the temptation to pinch himself. His brain struggles to accept the fact that this is actually happening in real life, his life. They just met 20 minutes ago and he hasn't even kissed her yet.

“Is this okay, Matthew?” Elektra asks calmly. Her left hand grips the steering wheel confidently, the car doesn’t waver one bit.

“I… um, I… Yes, it’s fine.” Matt manages as all the blood rushes out of his face and towards his southern regions. Elektra’s hand only tightens as she feels him harden.

“It’s just that I figured we could go for dinner first, or at least drinks. Get to know each other a bit better before this part of the proceedings.”

“How predictable,” Elektra says. “I’d rather change up the order a bit, if that’s alright with you?”

“Absolutely!” Matt gasps out. Her palm is rubbing slow, leisurely circles over his erection, and Matt has never been this turned on in his life.

“Open your pants, Matthew,” Elektra commands, and Matt scrambles to obey. Matt tries to track Elektra’s movements even as his hands fumble with his belt buckle and zipper. Her right hand leaves him and shifts the car into a higher gear. Then she’s opening the glove compartment and reaching for a small bottle. Expensive hand lotion judging by the heady scent.

“Lube yourself up for me?” Elektra asks as she tosses him the bottle single-handed.

Her head hasn’t turned toward him this entire time, her eyes never left the road.

Matt’s not sure whether he should be insulted or impressed.

His aching cock decides for him, and Matt can feel his face flushing as he follows her instructions. It’s such a relief to have his dick out in the open, and even his own grip feels especially good as he slathers himself with the creamy lotion. Then Matt suddenly remembers that they’re in a _convertible_ , and any passerby can see…

“Don’t hog all the fun now,” Elektra teases, and her hand is finally back on him. She takes a nice firm grip and strokes him from root to tip, her fingers doing a delicious little swirl around the head of his cock. Matt groans and throws his head back. His own hands grip the leather seat until it squeaks. Elektra keeps one hand on the wheel and one hand on him, her gold bracelets clinking rhythmically as she works him.

Elektra’s cool nonchalance would be humiliating if Matt didn’t know it was all an act. Matt’s mystery woman has near-perfect control, but even she can’t stop the involuntary changes in her body.  The scent of her perfume intensifying as her body temperature rises, the tiny clench of her jaw each time he moans low, the little squirm in her seat as wetness spreads between her thighs.

Matt’s whole body is thrumming with desire. He feels giddy and reckless and incredibly alive. He wants to touch her so badly but knows that’s not allowed. All he can do is strain his senses toward her, trying to catch every hitch in her breath, every sign of arousal. His own panting breaths fill his ears, his entire world is narrowing to the feel of her hand on his cock, that single, glorious point of contact. Matt’s riding high but can’t quite come, not without a little more pressure, a little more speed…

Matt decides to put on a show. He spreads his legs wider, angles his flushed face towards her and whispers, “Please…”

“Oh Matthew…” Elektra's voice is full of lust, and she’s finally, finally looking his way. She grips him harder and speeds up at last. Her hold on him feels hot and tight and so incredibly fucking good.

Matt groans “Yes” in gratitude and bucks his hips, shameless and needy and seconds away from coming… Then he freezes as he hears a police siren behind them, just out of normal hearing range but definitely heading their way.

“Stop!” Matt warns. “Cops are coming, we need to stop right now.”

Elektra’s puzzled, but she follows his lead immediately. Matt frantically packs himself back into his pants. Elektra throws him a shawl and Matt gratefully uses it to cover the bulge in his nether regions. Moments later the police car comes up behind them and Elektra gently pulls over to the curb.

A man steps out of the police cruiser and walks toward their stolen car. Tall, young, and wearing the same brand of aftershave as Foggy.

“Good evening sir, ma’am. Ma’am, are you aware that you were going 50 mph in a residential zone? And I’m sorry to be indelicate, but we also got a report that there was some sort of …um… sexual activity going on in a car that matches this description.”

Matt inwardly winces. There can’t be that many Maserati convertibles on the road tonight. Time to prove his worth as a future lawyer.

“Oh that!” Matt offers with an embarrassed chuckle. “I spilled some water in my lap when we hit a speed bump. My friend was just trying to help me clean up.” He gestures toward his cane and glasses, playing the role of the hapless blind guy for all it's worth.

Matt can feel the weight of the officer’s gaze, and does his best to look guileless. After a long pause, the officer gives a grunt and evidently decides to buy his story. “Alright, I’ll accept that there was no reckless driving involved. But there’s still the matter of the speeding ticket. Let me see your license and registration, ma’am.”

Matt can hear Elektra’s heart rate kick up a notch, but it seems more like excitement than fear. Her voice stays perfectly calm as she answers, “Of course, officer.”  She makes a show of opening all the glove compartments and coming up empty, her voice going sweetly flustered as she coos, “I swear I had the paperwork right here, silly me!”  Matt can tell that Elektra’s cheeks are getting a little flushed, that her chest is rising and falling with her quickening breaths.

Surprisingly, the policeman’s heart rate and breathing stay completely steady. Elektra’s flirtation isn’t working.

“Please get out of the car, ma’am.”

 _'Oh what the hell'_ Matt decides, and puts on his most disarming smile.

“Officer, please!” he says with both hands raised. “There’s no need for that. It’s really all my fault.”

“We’re on our way to the Diva Royale Drag Show. It’s my first time on stage and we’re running late, so I asked her to hurry. Please, I should be the one getting the ticket.”

There’s an even longer pause as the officer’s gaze falls back on Matt, probably imagining him in lipstick and glitter.

“His dress matches mine,” Elektra adds helpfully.

“Alright, I’m going to let you folks off with a warning this time. But obey the speed limit and don’t get in any more trouble tonight!”

“Yes, Officer!”

“Absolutely!”

The policeman leans toward Matt one more time, just a touch closer than is strictly professional. “I really shouldn’t do this while I’m on duty. But if you’re ever around the 26th Precinct, just ask for Officer Hernandez.”

“I will, thank you officer.”

“Have a good night, ma’am,” Officer Hernandez tells Elektra, “Be sure to take good care of him.”

“I will,” Elektra answers, and Matt hears all sorts of promises in those two simple words.

The police car pulls away and they’re alone again. Matt can’t tell what Elektra is thinking. Did his little stunt with the cop turn her off? Is she relieved? Approving? At least he’s no longer worried about boring her. Then Matt feels a trembling in Elektra’s belly that builds and builds and finally bursts out as full-throated laughter.

“That…” Elektra gasps out between laughs, “that was truly unexpected!”

“Just glad to be of service,” Matt offers with a grin.

“Maybe I _should_ buy you an evening gown, Matthew,” Elektra teases, “You’d look so pretty in red.”

Matt just smiles some more and settles back in his seat. He feels like he’s just passed a test without knowing any of the rules.

Elektra puts the car back into gear and turns them around. This time she keeps both hands on the wheel the entire drive.

After that it was suddenly easy to talk to her. Matt tells Elektra about his classes, his faith, his favorite parts of New York. He tells her about Foggy and their plans to launch a firm. She laughs when he tells her about their ambition to become the city’s best Avocados at Law.

He wouldn’t mind hearing that laugh every night.

Matt’s so engrossed in his latest story that he doesn’t realize where they are until the car’s already parked. There’s the very familiar smell of stone and grass and unwashed laundry. They’re back at the Columbia University dorms.

“Good night, Matthew,” Elektra says as she opens his door. “I assume you can make it to your room without a guide?”

“Wait, that’s it?” Matt blurts out before he could stop himself. Frustrated desire still thrummed through his veins. “I was hoping we could finish what we started,“ he tries again, this time with a bashful smile.

“We will,” Elektra assures him. “But it’s getting late and you’ve got an 8 am class tomorrow.” It doesn’t occur to Matt to ask how she knows that until years later.

“Can I take you out sometime?”

“Call me,” Elektra answers as she tosses Matt’s own phone back at him. He has no idea when she took it off of him, but grins when the phone’s electronic voice reads out her number.

Their goodnight kiss starts out sweet and slow. Then Elektra bites his lip, hard, and something unleashes inside Matt and comes surging out. In seconds he has her pinned against the hood of the car, his hand on her hip and his mouth at her throat.

Then Matt comes to his senses and starts apologizing.

“Don’t be boring, Matthew,” Elektra says, shushing him with a finger to his lips. “I like what you just did. Although it’s always better to ask a lady’s permission first.” Her hand strokes Matt’s face, slow and tender. “This has a surprising amount of potential,” she whispers.

She kisses him again, this time without teeth.

“Same time tomorrow Matthew?”

“Sooner would be better.”

Below the growl of the Maserati’s engine, Matt can just make out her laughter as she drives away.


End file.
